The Reason
by Keran
Summary: Sequal to Not Lost. One-Shot and an Epilouge. The one who died(guess who...)tells Harry how he came back. I guess you could call it AU. I don't own anything you recognize! Please ReadReview
1. Default Chapter

This is another one-shot. The sequal to "Not Lost" Harry finds out what's behind the veil! Read and Review please!!!

* * *

**The Reason**

Harry was packing his things into his trunk. Sirius was sitting on Harry's bed, flipping through the Daly Prophet that had been published the morning after he'd fallen through the veil.

He hadn't told Harry what had happened, even though the boy had asked many times.

Sirius stopped at a small paragraph,

_'We have lost one person,' says Dumbledore when asked the casualties, 'For the sake of everyone, I will not disclose his name, but I will say this: He fought until the end, for the lives of others. All have thought him evil, when he was only framed. The innocent are always the first to die,' who is this Mystery Person? Some say it is the murderer Sirius Black._

"They got half of it right," Sirius commented

"Huh?" Harry asked, looking up from a Quidditch magazine Ron had lent him, before tossing it in his trunk. Sirius read Harry the quote.

"Well…they did clear your name about 2 weeks ago," Harry said when Sirius had finished, "Some Death Eater was caught and told everyone the story,"

Harry got up and began rummaging through his closet, taking out another newspaper. On the front page there was a picture of Sirius the day he graduated. Above the picture there was the title:

****

**_SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT_**

_After the catching of a Death Eater, the Ministry has been informed that the convicted murder, Sirius Black, was in fact innocent. Peter Pettigrew, who has been believed dead for close to 15 years, was actually the killer of 12 muggles. It turns out, Pettigrew, a faithful servant to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, framed Black by yelling for everyone to hear him then, using his concealed wand, blew the muggle street apart. Sources say that Pettigrew then cut off his finger, transfigured himself into a rat and sped into the sewer. The Ministry was told that when Black found out that Pettigrew was indeed alive, he broke out of Azkaban, (It is still a mystery how), to get Pettigrew, not, as suspected, Harry Potter. Rumor has it that Black had died protecting The Boy Who Lived, the day You-Know-Who returned, yet either way, we at the Ministry have seen out error, and ask forgiveness from Black and his loved ones._

_If you have any information on the whereabouts of Peter Pettigrew, please contact the Ministry at once._

Below was a picture of Pettigrew.

"So, the ministry is not aware of Pettigrew being an animagus. Transfigured himself? He's not smart enough for that," Sirius said handing the paper back to Harry who tucked it into his trunk.

"Well, let's go, we've got a long day ahead of us,"

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, closing his trunk and slipping on a jacket.

"Home…where's your wand?" Sirius asked and they walked from Harry's room, his trunk drifting in front of them.

Harry patted his chest, signifying his wand was in his chest pocket.

"Keep it read, just in case,"

Once the trunk had reached the bottom of the stairs, it slowly dropped,

"We'll have to carry it out, you can use you invisibility cloak to cover your broom,"

"What about Hedwig?" Harry asked,

"You can let her go. Here," Sirius dug in his pocket taking out a small note, "Take this to Remus Lupin,"

Hedwig hooted proudly and soared from the nearest open window

"Where's your aunt or uncle?" Sirius asked, looking around a little, "I need to talk to them before we leave."

"Probably in the backyard," Harry said offhandedly, rummaging through his trunk to find the cloak. He heard Sirius walk off towards the back.

Once he had covered his broom, Harry sat on his trunk, thinking. He jumped slightly when the front door snapped shut.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Came Dudley's voice

"Sitting here," Harry replied, still ½ way in his thoughts,

"Well, move,"

"You can wait,"

"Move Potter!" Dudley was cracking his knuckles, not unlike how Crabbe and Goyle did.

Harry grabbed his broom, it had been leaning on his leg invisible and swung it lightly in Dudley's direction, the tip of it brushed his arm causing Dudley to squeal and run off, nearly running head long into Sirius.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked, rubbing his side where Dudley had elbowed him,

"Wouldn't leave me alone," Harry said simply, causing Sirius to grin a little, "Can we leave?"

"Yeah, come on," He muttered _locomotor trunk _"We can act like we are carrying it,"

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked, he knew better than to say the name of the house aloud in case there were spies.

"Car…" Sirius said, pointing at the vehicle that had been hidden behind Dudley's new truck.

The car looked half ready to fall apart, and the paint was peeling,

"Dung got it for me," Sirius commented, waving his free hand, the trunk popped open.

We put my Firebolt and Hedwig's empty cage in the trunk and my trunk in the back seat, and then got it.

"Muggle studies really did pay off…" Sirius said as the car started on it's own accord, making Harry suspect that Dung had stolen it.

Sure enough, when Sirius turned on the radio, they had only listened to one song when some sort of announcer started speaking.

"A car has been reported stolen. It has multiple dents and peeling green and yellow paint…" I glanced at Sirius, he was smirking,

"You do know if they catch us, they'll find everything,"

"Yeah…that's what I thought. Here,"

Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped the dash board. Harry looked at the side of the car, it has changed to a dark blue, the dents were gone.

"Cool," he said, sitting back,

They sat quietly for sometime; the music was still on but quietly.

Around noon they stopped at a local restaurant. Harry managed to convince Sirius that it was alright to go into the place.

The teenager had a slight laughing fit when the muggle waitress started filtering with Sirius. Whenever she wasn't around, Sirius and Harry discussed the Quidditch World cup. The place was deserted except for the waitress and whoever was working in the kitchens.

"Besides," Sirius joked, "If they hear anything I could always erase their memory. I haven't done that in a while,"

"You've erased someone's memory?" Harry asked interestedly,'

"Well…no…but I've read all about it and am itching to try it," Sirius grinned

By the time the 2 managed to leave the restaurant, I was a quarter to 2. The woman (A 20 year old named Julien) had insisted on giving Sirius her phone number.

Harry and Sirius talked for hours as they drove. Harry was happy to be spending so much time with his Godfather, happy in a way, that they hadn't used the wizarding way to get around.

Harry learned more about his parents: good stuff imparticualr, not the kind of things he'd seen in the pensive last year.

Around 5 o'clock the two arrived at number 12 Grimauld Place, or rather; where it should be.

Harry began thinking at once:

_The headquarters of the Order of the __Phoenix__ may be found at number twelve, __Grimauld Place__, __London__._

Once he'd finished the sentence and began to start from the beginning, house numbers 11 and 13 squashed and the tattered door appeared.

"Home sweet home," Sirius mumbled unlocking the door.

Once inside the two crept silently into the kitchen so Mrs. Black wouldn't wake up. From there Sirius disappeared and returned with 2 bottles of butterbeer.

"I'm afraid it's only us tonight," he said, handing Harry a bottle

"That's fine," Harry said quickly, he had a plan…

"You want me to tell you how I came back…" Sirius seemed to read his mind.

"Yes," Harry replied, "But not if it'll be too hard,"

Sirius smiled a little took a deep breath and began:

"Once I feel through I…I felt at peace. Nothing hurt. I could only think of happy, peaceful things. There were people there, whispering, telling me it was going to be alright, but that I had to move, that I couldn't stay here. They pushed me to a door, and I went it," Sirius stopped, he was moving his jaw around, "I heard you say I wasn't dead but I knew it wasn't true…I had to be dead. I tried to go back, but the door had gone. I heard you scream again, about how she killed me, and you were going to kill her. I tried to call for you, and then….I, I felt sick, more sick than I had ever been. My body hurt. All…all of my old wounds…they reopened. All the bones I'd ever broken snapped,"

The man stopped again, he wasn't looking at Harry anymore, instead he stared down at the table

"Sirius, you don't have to go on," Harry said quietly, tears were threatening to fall for the second time that day.

"No, you deserve to know," Sirius said, taking a drink and clearing his throat, "I wondered if this was what it was like to receive the Dementors kiss. But then it stopped, the wounds healed, and something lifted me from the room. I tried to talk, but my throat didn't work."

Harry noticed his godfather pale,

"I heard James…he was laughing softly as if he had just pulled some prank, I couldn't see him, but I could feel him…I could smell him. He told me it was alright, that everything was going to be fine. I asked him why I was dead, but he didn't answer. I sat there in the middle of this dark room and then James spoke, calmly, coolly. He said simply: '_you're not dead,'_ And then I heard you again, and saw you, you were calling for me from the mirror I gave you. I tried to answer back, but I knew you wouldn't hear me. And then James spoke again, '_You can go back, Padfoot,'_ He said he and Lily have watched you since they died, he said to me that I could come back to the living world only if I wanted to. You see, most say the veil is death, but it's not. It's simply a medium; you can choose whether to die there or not. I asked him why he couldn't come back if he was there, and as simply as if it were a question a 2 year old would know he replied: '_Because Harry needs you more than me. He has taken your 'death' worse than mine and Lily's…because he knew you, Sirius, he loves you and you simply left…he wasn't ready for that. Do you wish to return?' _I quickly said yes and James continued '_But first you must regain your strength, sleep my friend,'_ And so I did, I wasn't sure how long, but when I woke I felt as if I was 15 on a Saturday afternoon, with my best friends…planning our daily mischief. The sadness that had taken hold of me when James and Lily dies vanished. '_Keep him safe, Padfoot,' _James said to me before a door opened. When I walked through I was in a dimly lit room. Only seconds later, I heard the chime of a Muggle Elevator."

Harry watched as Sirius wiped his face,

"And here I am," He smiled, "I got my hair cut, it was starting to bug me…Got some new clothes, and headed for …well, here. Molly fainted when I walked through the door. Everyone else had their wand ready. Quite a sight really. Mad-Eye was ready to just kill me, but Remus…good ole' Remus wanted to make sure; just in case. Took about 3 hours to finish the tests, including Vertaserum," Sirius grimaced before continuing, "Dung offered me a car to get you and that's it. I'm here to keep you safe,"

Harry smiled,

"You won't leave again?"

"Never,"


	2. Epilouge

I just wanted to say a thank you to TeeBee, sun-star-n-moon22, MiSSxMELON, redireas, Tiania and A. Person for reading 'Not Lost' and reviewing.

'Not Lost' was meant to be a one shot...and so is this. I just added the Epilouge so I could thank you guys for reading and reviewing.

But by all means feel free to read the Epilouge and review- I am a bit of a review hungery person.(Could you tell?)

Thanks again!

* * *

It was over. 

Harry Potter lay in the white bed, asleep, and Sirius sat beside him.

He had kept his word. Sirius had never left...

He had seen the face off between Harry and Voldemort.

Voldemort was destroyed in the end...but Harry...Harry was like this, in a self induced coma as the Muggles called it.

The Healers said it was because the shock of having to kill someone, and to see the destruction.

Destruction was the right word. Harry had lost almost everything, almost everyone.

Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Molly, the twins, Ginny, Bill , Charlie, McGonagall, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Kingsley, the list went on and then stopped on one...Remus.

Sirius closed his eyes, they were stinging. He and Harry had both watched Remus go down. The scene replayed over in Sirius's mind endlessly.

There was a sigh from next to him, causing the man to look up.

Harry was awake...

"Harry," Sirius grasped the young mans hand,

Harry didn't answer him, nor did he bother look at him.

"Voldemort's gone?" Harry said at last, his voice soft, turning to look at his godfather

Sirius nodded quickly, then to his surprise the youth smiled,

"You never left me...even through all this,"

"Once I make a promise, I keep it," Sirius lightly ruffled Harry's hair.

* * *

Sirius and Harry went to the graves of their friends almost everyday. They talked to them as if they were still on this earth- and sometimes both would swear that they felt a hand or smelt the familiar smells of their friends.

* * *

Review!!! 


End file.
